justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
The Final Countdown
"The Final Countdown" by Europe ''is featured on ''Just Dance 4, Just Dance Wii U, Just Dance Now and Just Dance Unlimited. Appearance of the Dancers The dancers are two men dressed up as wrestlers. One with a purple mask and purple outfit, and the other one with the winners belt and semi-nude orange clothes. Final c.png|P1 Final.png|P2 Background The background is a wrestling competition. The ''Just Dance'' logo appears between four large light chunks. Flames often appear at certain times. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: Punch the floor with your right fist as you kneel when the chorus starts. Gold Moves 3 and 4: Jump over the other players as they roll under you. Final Count GM 2.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 Final Count GM 3.png|Gold Moves 3 and 4 (P1) Final Count GM 1.png|Gold Moves 3 and 4 (P2) Dance Quests * Two players get 3 stars on both choreographies * One player gets 5 stars * Get 5 stars on the Dance Mash-Up * Get all Gold Moves * Get the "Energetic" Dance style * Get GOOD while turning in a circle, back to back Mashup The Final Countdown ''has a Mashup on ''Just Dance 4 which is exclusive to the Wii U. Dancers (No repeats) *''DARE'' *''Sympathy For The Devil'' *''Louie Louie'' *''Eye of the Tiger'' *''Apache (Jump On It)'' *''So What'' *''Move Your Feet'' *''Brand New Start'' *''Electro Body Combat'' *''Cercavo Amore'' *''Crazy Christmas'' Trivia *P1 is also the coach for Can’t Take My Eyes Off You’s alternate routine. **However, in that routine, he wears his cape throughout the whole of it and his glove color has been changed from black to cyan. *In the song's appearance in Just Dance Wii U, its difficulty changes from Hard to Medium. *P1 looks like , and P2 looks like , both of whom are retired wrestlers from the WWE. *P2 makes a cameo In the background for Sexy And I Know It. * This is the second song to feature a boxing or wrestling ring, after Eye of the Tiger in Just Dance. *In the Mashup, Dare appears from the bottom of the screen in a freeze pose, probably to "waste" time during that part. * In the preview for this song the pictogram colors were red and blue.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aogI287ws4E&list=PLFA577E38A41B13E7&index=8 * P2 resembles Holding Out for a Hero. * The Just Dance logo can be seen in the background. Gallery thefinalcountdown.jpg|''The Final Countdown'' Countdowninactive.png Countdownactive.png thefinalcountdown_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover Can'tTakeMyEyesOffYouAlternateAvatar.png|''Just Dance 2014'' avatar 70.png|''Just Dance 2015'' avatar GOLDEN TFCOLD.png|P1's golden avatar (original) DIAMOND TFCOLD.png|P1's diamond avatar (original) 436.png|P1's avatar on Just Dance 2016 GOLDEN TFCNEW.png|P1's golden avatar (new) DIAMOND TFCNEW.png|P1's diamond avatar (new) justdance4_TheFinalCountdown.jpg thefinalcountdownbg.jpg|Background the final countdown pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Videos Europe - The Final Countdown (Official Video) Just Dance 4 -3- Europe - The Final Countdown The Final Countdown Just Dance 4 MashUp Europe - The Final Countdown Just Dance Wii U Just_Dance_Now_-_The_Final_Countdown_by_Euroupe_5*_Stars The Final Countdown - Europe - Just Dance Unlimited References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:1980s Category:Rock Songs Category:Duets Category:Male and Male Duets Category:Hard Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii U Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Cain Kitsais Category:Mehdi Kerkouche Category:Console Exclusives Category:Downgrade